kpopfandomcom-20200223-history
Hyelin
| birth_place = South Korea | occupation = Singer | instruments = Violin | years = 2012–present | height = 166 cm | blood = O | agency = Banana Culture | associated = EXID }}Hyelin (혜린) is a South Korean singer. She is the lead vocalist of the girl group EXID, which she joined in April 2012 after Dami, Haeryung, and Yuzi left. History 'Pre-debut' Hyelin had wanted to be a singer from a young age, she was so passionate about this dream that once when her father implied she couldn't do it, she didn't speak to him for months after.Hello Counselor - Eli, Hani, Hyelin (ENG/TAI/2017.05.15) She joined Superstar K3 in 2011 but failed to advance.EXID 혜린, '슈퍼스타K3' 출신…풋풋했던 시절 '2012: Joining EXID' After audition and training with EXID's original company, she was going to be a member of the original lineup of EXID but was cut from the lineup before debut. However after three members left, she was added to the lineup (for her vocals and dancing) alongside former vocal coach Solji to create the five-member group known since then.EXID Reveals Two New Members Prior to Comeback '2016–2017: ''Street, Eclipse & Full Moon In 2016, EXID promoted their first full album Street. It was on this album that the long awaited duo of Hyelin and Jeonghwa would come with the song "Are You Hungry?". Other than this bright and quirky track, Hyelin only participated in group tracks for this album. Due to Solji's thyroid condition, Hyelin had to take over Main Vocalist responsibilities in EXID's songs and performances. Because she was the only member with enough skill in her upper range to stand in for Solji, she had to sing Solji's parts in their older songs. She also had to take over all adlibs of new songs.Pops in Seoul EXID(이엑스아이디) Interview _ DDD(덜덜덜) EXID's first promotions without Solji began with the title track "Night Rather Than Day" from their third mini album Eclipse where the music is more chill and less exciting than their normal music. EXID came back with "DDD" and the mini album Full Moon in November of the same year and with that album came a solo track for Hyelin which she participated in writing for. The solo track was called "Foolish" and was Hyelin's first solo work since joining EXID. '''2018: "Lady" EXID first promoted in 2018 in April with the single album "Lady". This song and it's promotions caused Hyelin's popularity to rise more than ever before as she sings the highest note to be in an EXID song on it, and because of her newly long and straight black hair. Her dance skills were also shown off much more in this comeback than previous comebacks, as legs and footwork were more emphasized and this is something Hyelin is much more comfortable with and good at than their normal sexy style of dancing that emphasizes their hips.Guerrilla Date with EXID (Entertainment Weekly/2018.04.16)Hyerin (EXID) predebut - dancing 2020: Departure from Banana Culture On January 15, 2020, a Banana Culture source confirmed to local news outlet STOO that Hyelin's contract with the company had come to an end and she decided not to renew it.Soompi: EXID’s Hyelin Ends Contract With Banana Culture Entertainment Trivia * She was a trainee with Joy Dance Academy and Plug In Music AcademyHyelin (EXID) predebut - dancing Gallery EXID Hyerin Hot Pink photo.png|"Hot Pink" Hyerin Street.png|''Street'' EXID Hyerin Eclipse promotional photo.png|''Eclipse'' Hyerin Full Moon promotional photo.png|''Full Moon'' EXID Hyelin Lady promotional photo.png|"Lady" Hyelin Up & Down Japanese single promotional photo.png|"Up & Down" EXID Hyelin I Love You promotional photo.png|"I Love You" EXID Hyelin Me & You concept photo.png|''We'' References Category:Singers Category:Female singers Category:EXID Category:Banana Culture Category:Hyelin